


Baby Clex - Super Pea Shooter

by Aurora_bee



Series: Baby Clex [1]
Category: Smallville
Genre: Gen, Humor, Kid Fic, Silly, peas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-20
Updated: 2012-11-20
Packaged: 2017-11-19 03:39:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/568669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurora_bee/pseuds/Aurora_bee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The reason why Clark doesn't like peas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby Clex - Super Pea Shooter

Clark sat at the table next to Lex as Martha served up their dinner. Pork chops mashed potatoes and peas. Peas were something Clark had never seen before. He poked them with his fork and gave a revolted look.

“Clark, they’re peas.’ Said Lex reassuringly. “They’re not going to hurt you.” Clark picked up a solitary pea and forced it between his lips.

“Uck!” Pea slime dribbled from the corner of his mouth Lex suppressed a smirk. Martha walked over and wiped his face with her handkerchief, before cheerfully continuing to bake some pies. Clark shook his head and rubbed where Martha had wiped his mouth. Lex continued to eat his dinner until a pea flew at his ear.

“Clark, cut it out.” He turned to find Clark stuffing pea’s up his nose. 

“Daaaddd.” Lex moaned, Jonathan continued to read his paper. This time a pea hit his fork. “That’s gross Clark, quit it.” Clark gave a big toothy grin and continued stuffing peas up his nose. This was war. Lex stuffed a pea up his nose, it was slightly squishy and not totally unpleasant. He smiled, aimed at Clark and shot the pea out of his nose. It landed in Clark’s hair, Clark giggled, eyes glistening.

“X.” Clark said as if to scold. Lex raised an eyebrow.

“Challenging me! I see.” Peas flew across the table, while Martha and Jonathan were totally oblivious. 

They continued to fire peas until there was none left. Clark started to rub his nose furiously. 

“Glark,” Lex groaned, as pea slime dribbled from his nose “you og?” Clark looked at Lex through watery red eyes, and sneezed.

 

Jonathan quietly made his way down the stairs.

“Is Lex ok?” Enquired Martha as she tried to clean the wall. ”Jonathan hugged his wife from behind.

“I didn’t know a bald nine year old could look wind swept.” Jonathan smiled. 

“He’s pretending to be the incredible hulk now.” Martha giggled at the picture that formed in her mind.

“I don’t think I’m going to be able to get all this green out of the wood grain Jonathan. Perhaps I can make it look less like a silhouette of Lex though.’ She looked hopefully at her husband.

“Or perhaps I can redecorate the kitchen like you’ve always wanted.” Martha pressed her lips to Jonathans. 

“Daaaaddd. Clark’s sticking bath beads up his nose. I think you might need the tweezers.” Shouted Lex from upstairs. Jonathan sighed.

“Kids, couldn’t live without em.” Martha smirked


End file.
